In the transferring of fluid, it is often that no pollution is allowed so as to provide reliable fluid transformation. Thereby the connection of pipes in the transfer flow path is required to have preferred sealing effect.
For example, fluorine reins is preferred in temperature tolerance and anti-chemical corrosion, and has high purity. Thereby it is very suitable in the manufacturing process, storage, transformation, and operation of the chemical products. Thereby pipes or related parts made of fluorine resin are preferred in retaining the purity of the transferring chemical product in the pipes. However the fluorine pipes have defect of heat deformation, especially in high temperature. In the environment of temperature variation, the sizes of the pipes are easily changed. As a result, it induces the problem of fluid drainage from the pipes.
Moreover, referring to the FIG. 1, a prior art tube joint is illustrated. In the prior art, two pipes 10, 11 are machined with threads 101, 111 and then a tube joint 12 are used to screw the two pipes. The defect is that the pipes 10, 11 cannot be completely sealed by the joint 12. Especially when the pressure of the fluid in the pipes is too large, the connection will loose and then it is possible the fluid therein is released.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a novel design which has no the prior art defect. That is, no deformation occurs in the connection of the joints.